NOT ANOTHER IMPRINT STORY!
by WorshipTheLight LiveForTheTwi
Summary: Bella left Forks, lonely, never learning of the wolves. She ventures out on her own and makes something of her life. Sam left La Push after tragedy struck, a shell of his former self. Like two ships crashing… erm… passing in the night they meet up. Truths come out, secrets revealed and a second chance at love is offered. But can they let go of the past and looked to the future?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of NAIS. I am really excited about this story. This Bell has a dirty mouth and a fiesty attitude. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. It helps keep the juices flowing. **

**I want to thank my wonderful Betas, YankeeGirlNJ and A-Ninja-at-Her-Best for prereading and correcting. You guys are great and I dedicate this first chapter to both of you. **

* * *

**HELLO ISABELLA**

"Bella so glad you could make it." Rosemary smiled as she let me in the door. I pasted a fake smile of my own on my face as I forced myself to step through the entrance.

"Thanks for the invite." I tried to make my voice sound as cheerful as possible, not wanting to make the beautiful Native American woman feel bad.

Rosemary Northwood was married to my best friend/ co –worker at La Beaute de la Nourriture, an exclusive upscale French restaurant, in upper New York. Her husband, Edison, is the executive chef and my mentor since I started there three years ago. I was lucky enough that he agreed to take me on directly out of culinary school, in Paris, France not Texas. But he said he took one look at me and saw the same spark he, himself, had when he finished school. Well, that and the added bonus of ten minutes of his BS to get under my skin I cursed him from one end of the kitchen to the other in my interview.

I was for sure I had blown it and was all set to hold my head up high as I got the hell out of dodge, but he just laughed and said, "you got spunk kid, I like that. You don't take shit from no one, even a potential employer. Yeah I like that a lot." He grinned and winked at me. I kept my blush to a minimum while trying to keep the look of boo boo the fool off my face and shaking his hand when he told me I was hired.

We have been best friends ever since. He was more of an older brother to me now. He reminded me a lot of Jacob; same russet skin color, same big brown puppy dog eyes and cheerful disposition and don't forget the colorful language. If it wasn't for the fact that Eddie was not Quileute and he was at least ten years older then Jacob, I would think they were brothers.

His wife, though we got along quite well, was not as close a friend. She was not exactly comfortable with Eddie's and my friendship, despite the fact that they have been married for over fifteen years and he is totally devoted to her and their marriage in every way. Besides there is no way I could ever see him that way. Don't get me wrong, he was totally gorgeous with his dark brown eyes, long shiny let black hair, pouty lips and strong sharp features. His body was to die for, all tall and lean with just the right amount of muscle mass. Hey just because I consider him family doesn't mean I am blind.

But if you ever see Rosemary, then you will see why they belong together. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Her dark chocolate shoulder length tresses framed her tawny face perfectly. Her almond shaped sparking sea-green eyes were framed with long thick lashes and her frame held curves in all the right places. If you ever saw her you would see that she was the only kind of woman that could compliment a man like Eddie. It was blindingly obvious that they were a match made in Barbie and Ken heaven.

Hell she even put Rosalie to shame and that's saying something. Fuck even I would kill for her tits. They were like plastic surgery perfect, perfect shape and size for her body. Don't misunderstand me, I am not gay, not that there is anything wrong with that life style, and I'm not a pervert, no more than any other single horny 28 year old woman, but I guess you could say I'm jealous. I mean she is a 5'8, curvy mysterious looking brunette bombshell while I barely clear 5'4. I have thick semi unruly brown curls, huge brown eyes and pale. Like really pale… like vampire pale. But I am not a vampire…no sir-y… not a vamp…not me…uh, uh.

Anyway the only things that stand out about me are one, my blushes. My skin turns red faster than a hoe turns tricks. Hmmm… maybe not the best analogy but you get the picture. Eddie is always making fun of me for it, which just causes me to blush deeper. Damn him and his ability to embarrass me. I swear sometimes he reminds me of…

Anyway moving on, the other thing that stands out about me are my tits, and that is not in a good way. I mean come on shouldn't there be a size limit for these things based on height. I'm bordering so much on a DD that I always buy both D and DD when I go shopping just in case. I have a firm belief that they are the cause of my clumsiness when I was younger. I mean come on I tripped over air, constantly, and always seemed to land face first, ALWAYS. Tell me that's not a conspiracy. It is I tell you!

But enough about my boobs, today I am going to suffer through yet another of Rosemary's attempts of getting me to date and inadvertently to spend less time with her husband while not at work. It was quite annoying, but I kind of understood why she felt that way and I felt guilty for taking up so much of his time. But having lost all my friends and family for one reason or another and really he was the only friend I had left and, selfish or not, I was not willing to give him up. But I had started to put forth an honest effort to include Rosemary in our outings.

Though I don't think she will ever truly trust me hence the sixth blind date in seven months times that she has set up for me. The first was a teacher from the private school where she worked as an administrator. The second was a divorced husband of one of her friends. That was fun. They broke up because she cheated on him with her tennis instructor, fucking cliché I tell ya. He was still in love with her and I spent most of the night drinking so that his stories about his Rochelle were far more entertaining and less pathetic.

The third and fourth were fathers of two students that went to her school. Yeah… it is bad that they both turned out to be gay and soon after those disastrous dates they found each other and fell madly in love ended up marrying and moving to San Francisco. Yes, I got a postcard form Lucas, one of the fathers, about a month ago. He and Angelo, the other father, were going on a honeymoon to Hedonism. The fifth led to a blow up between her and me, when the fucker who was Eddie's college buddy decided that buying me a fucking steak entitled him a free fucking pass to grope me at his leisure.

I marched my ass straight to their house afterwards and proceeded to yell at her for fifteen minutes, showing her the bruises he left on my arms and legs. I then proceeded to tell her that her match making days for me were over and that if she was wondering where Reginald, the groper, was, he was probably still out front of my building convulsing from the taser he took to the sack.

Eddie was furious and I could hear him yelling after I left. That led to this date. Rosemary has been a lot friendlier towards me after that though I think she likes me less. It's been two months since that date and Rosemary's cousin, is the new target, victim, whichever you prefer. If it wasn't for Eddie guilting and coercing me into this with a story of his wife wracked with guilt and crying, and a promise of two weeks paid vacation I wouldn't be here now, in a short black skirt and my new burnt orange silk blouse. My fake smile started to wane as my nerves made an appearance.

"Why don't you have a seat Bella? Make yourself comfortable and I will take that." She said excitedly, reaching for the expensive bottle of wine in my hands. I reluctantly handed it over, when what I really wanted to do was popped the cork and chugged the whole thing.

Fuck I hate blind dates. I haven't seriously dated anyone, because I don't call those disasters serious, since I left Forks and all the memories of…

"Edison is still upstairs getting ready. I swear he's worse than a girl." She rolled her eyes while handing me a full goblet of the wine I hadn't known she had poured. I accepted it eagerly and downed half. "Whoa, slow down there Bella. Nervous?" she asked. I nodded through a smaller sip.

"Don't be. You two will get along just fine, I promise." She smiled showing off a perfect set of pearly whites. Her head snapped left at the sound of a ding. "Oh, that must be the lamb." She rushed off to check on it.

My knee started jumping automatically as I glanced around the cold room. It was decked out in whites and soft grays. There were two white sofas with dark brown wood finishing facing each other and two soft gray arm chairs with the same trim on either side. The coffee table was also the same wood pulling the whole look together perfectly. I could see the flames from the charcoal colored fireplace dance across the surface of it. The only real color in the room was the blue teal paisley throw pillows on the couches and the large pastel watercolor painting hanging above the fireplace that had splashes of pinks, yellows and greens. Like I said it was a cold room.

The room had Rosemary written all over it, because with Eddie's personality and style he was just one flamboyant color, soft voice and finger snap away from being gay. Again, not that I had anything against that.

Speak of the devil…

"Hey Bellsy. How you doing? On your second glass of wine yet?" he joked; well at least I think he was joking. He knew that if I wanted to I could put away as much liquor as any man. I threw him a mock glare making him laugh hard. He brought over the wine bottle and refilled my quick empting glass.

"Thank you and to answer your question, I am freaking scared shitless." I sighed, my leg still shaking.

"Aw, come on kid. It's not that bad. If push comes to shove you can always taser his balls. You know Reggie still hasn't fully recovered from his date with you. He walks with a permanent gap now." Eddie grinned.

"Fucking suck it Eddie." I snapped glowering at him.

"Whip it out Bell and let's see what you're working with. Maybe I will consider it." He laughed and, damn it all, making me giggle along with him.

"See this is why your wife doesn't like me now." I told him.

"Aww, honey she likes you just fine, it's me she is pissed at most of the time." He winked.

"Yeah right." I snorted. "So when is cousin getting here anyway?" asked. 'Cousin' is the only way I chose to acknowledge him until after this date. Until I am sure of what kind of crazy he is, he remains a no name. I wouldn't even let Eddie tell me his name.

"Cousin," he chuckled, "should be here soon. And you promised you would give him a fair chance Bella. So please be nice. This isn't like the other five. This man is family and he's been through a lot in the last few years."

"Yes, yes, I know. He is starting over and letting go of the past. I get it. I promise to be nice. Scouts honor." I smirked. He shook his head once.

"Just remember the agreement Bella. This date has to go well before I approve your time off." He told me sternly.

"Sir, yes sir." I saluted him.

"But I don't think you will have any problems." He said ignoring my smart ass comment. "He is cool as hell."

"Edison Carl Northwood, I know I didn't just hear you use bad language, did I?" Rosemary asked coming around the corner with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow cocked. Neither of us had heard her enter.

"No dear, I would never…" he said contritely.

"I better not. Now behave. I know how you get when ever S…" she was cut off by the doorbell. "Oh, he is here." She squealed. "Edison behave." She said before going to answer the door.

My heart jumped into my throat and stayed there. I downed another glass of wine as I listened to a deep sultry voice greet Rosemary.

"Fucking A Bella, calm down." I heard more liquid being poured into my glass. I nodded and stood to face the door as I heard footsteps coming closer. Finally two people came into view.

I gasped as I took in the tall man standing next to Rosemary. Long muscular legs encased in black dress pants, a long sleeve peach button up tucked in and opened at the collar. Long black hair, just brushing his broad shoulders. A thick russet neck leading to a jaw seeming to have been carved in stone, plump luscious lips, a narrow nose and deep coal black eyes that were wide and displaying a range of emotion from shock to sadness to anger and ending in resignation.

"Bella, I would like for you to meet my cousin…" I cut her off not being able to take in the familiar man in front of me.

"Sam Uley." I finished.

"Hello Isabella. " Sam greeted shoving his hands into his pockets.

Well… isn't this just fucking great.

* * *

**Review Please :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so relieved to finally get this up. Ugh... I thought it would never happen. I wanted to post on Wednesday but couldn't for various reasons. But finally, here it is! I want to thank YankeeGirlNJ and A-NINJA-AT-HER-BEST for betaing. I love you both for that lol. I dedicate this chapter to you. **

**So I am too excited to hear what you all think of this chapter. So please enjoy... **

**Song: Fuck It by Seether, you will see why lol. **

**P.S. Song for first chapter was God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan**

* * *

WELL THIS HAS BEEN LOVELY…

I stared, he stared. I blinked, he stared. I got angry and… well he stared. I'll be it a little nervously now. I was aware, even if only a little, of the fact that Rosemary and Edison were looking back and forth between us with confusion. I was also aware of the fact that my knuckles were starting to crack with the strength in which I was holding my glass.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second to keep from hauling off and beating the ever loving shit out of him in his cousins', my bosses, home. I know Edison gets a kick out of my temper and inability to restrain myself but I think this circumstance he wouldn't find it so funny or over look it. I turned away from staring eyes, gulped down the rest of my drink and set the glass down carefully.

"Well, this has been lovely." I said with a big smile. "Rosemary, Edison, thank you for a wonderful evening. But it is getting late. So I will see you later." I strutted purposefully towards the door ignoring Sa-, _his,_ presence all together. If I hurry then I can catch _'Tough Love', _and I won't have to TiVo it.

"Wait, what-, but you just got here…"

"Oh come on Bella, you promised…"

Both Eddie and Rosemary protested together. I turned and held up my hand to stop them.

"No really. I think it is best if I leave. I know I promised that I would try." I sighed and glanced at _him _from the corner of my eye. He was still standing there with his hands in his pockets staring at the floor. "But under the circumstances. I don't see how this will work. So I am going to go and I hope you all have a lovely evening."

I turned and scurried out the door before anyone could stop me. As soon as I was in my car I laid my head on the steering wheel, shaking with anger. Memories from the past floating to the forefront of my mind.

_"Dad?"_

_"Bella, we need to talk…"_

_"What's going on…?"_

_"Mother…you…love…leave…best…I'm sorry…"_

I was jolted out of my head by a knock on my window. I looked up to see Edison blinking at me. I turned on the car to roll down the window.

"Edison, I am not going back in there. There is nothing in this world that you can do or say that will make me stay in the same room with that man any longer then I absolutely have too." I stated determinedly.

"three weeks paid vacation, a chance to run the kitchen on my next week off and me catering your favorite meal to you, including your favorite bottle of wine and your favorite dessert, all while wearing that ridiculous costume you bought me and letting you video tape it…" he smirked.

Fuck, he had me and he knew it. I narrowed my eyes at him took my key out of the ignition. I snatched up my clutch and shoved the door open, just barely missing hitting him in the stomach with it. Next time I would be quicker.

"I hate you." I muttered to him, stomping back towards the house. He chuckled. "You better have hard liquor." I said making him laugh harder.

Opening the door, I saw both Sam and Rosemary look up, completely stopping whatever conversation they were having. I smiled politely and sat in one of the available armchairs. Edison, the ass, stood leaning against the archway with his arms crossed, smirking at all of us. He knew something was going to happen, just not what.

"Bella, would you like a drink?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes, A Jack Daniels on the rocks, please." I said to the surprise of her and Sam. Edison, being the oh so caring and sensitive friend that he is, laughed long and hard.

Rosemary handed me my drink and I chugged half of it before setting it on a coaster and smiling at the room. Rosemary was stunned, Sam gave a wry smile and Edison was clutching his side, holding on to the wall and still laughing, the rat bastard.

I had a light buzz going now and didn't mind the silence that soon followed. No one knew what to say or do. I crossed my legs and relaxed back in my chair and directed my stare at Sam, who in turn was staring at me. Edison finally took a seat next to his wife.

"So…Bella. Did you leave your taser at home?" Edison asked, choking back another laugh. He was really enjoying himself.

"Nope." I smirked in his direction. "But we will see if I have to use it or not."

"Sam!" Rosemary exclaimed loudly. "How have you been?"

"Good. Good. Work is well. Starting a new project in a few weeks. A new condominium on the upper west side."

"Really, that's fantastic. How's everyone at home?" she asked. I hitched an eyebrow, morbidly curious of that myself.

"Ummm…" he glanced at me before answering. "They are good. Embry finally finished school. He's going into law school this next year. He wants to move up here, but still weighing his options. Paul and Jared are still on the rez, but working and doing well. Kim and Jared will be getting married next year. Paul finally found a girlfriend and is settling down now." He chuckled.

"Seth and Leah?"

"Uh, Set is… doing well. He's a deputy now in Forks."

I stiffened at the sound of that. Though I haven't spoken to Charlie in well over three years I still wondered and worried about him. I hoped he was well and despite what went down, I hoped he was happy. I wondered if he and Sue ever made it official. Hell they had been dancing around each other for months before I left. Then again, after hearing about Seth I would guess that they had made it official and that was one of the reasons Seth was working with him now, if he was still there.

"I don't really talk to Leah anymore, you can guess why. But from what I have heard she is doing well. She left the rez not too long ago and is enjoying her life now. I am truly happy for her. She deserves it." He smiled a real smile for the first time tonight. IfI didn't loath him with a fiery passion I would notice how beautiful he was when he smiled.

"That is good. I am happy for her as well. So what about Billy and Jacob. How are they fairing?" she asked.

My hands turned into claws as my nails dug into the chair fabric. I could feel the heat in my face and knew that I was as red as possible, which always happened when I thought of my former best friend.

_'What are you doing here Bella…' he growled._

_'I…I came to see you. What's going on Jacob?'_

_'We can't be friends… I'm no good for you...its too dangerous…'_

"Whoa, there Bella. Cushions don't bleed." Edison said noticing my hands. Everyone looked at me as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I snatched up my glass and chugged the rest of the contents before getting up and refilling it, without ice this time. "You okay there, ball buster?"

"Yep, just dandy. Don't let me interrupt. We were just about to hear all about the wonderful people of Forks. Continue please." I insisted in a hard voice as I relaxed back in my chair clutching my steadily empting glass. Edison was no longer humored and starting to look worried and Rosemary blinked at my out of character behavior.

"I, well, um… Billy is doing well. He's getting up there in age but still kicking as he likes to say." He answered warily.

"And Jacob?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Jacob?" he croaked staring at me.

"Yes, Jacob. As in Jacob Black. As in the next chief of the tribe, as in-." I stopped myself before I went any further.

"Wait, you know Jacob Black?" Rosemary asked, surprised. I ignored her question and watched Sam waiting for him to answer.

"Jacob…is…good." He said slowly. "He graduated high school, as you know."

"Well I should hope so. Jacob was a lot of things…" an asshole, a lying sack of shit, a fucking promise breaker, and the list goes on. Hmmm, maybe I should write out that list. Crap I think I am drunk. "But he was never stupid." I smirked.

"No, he wasn't. But he opened up his own garage not too long ago. From what I hear business is doing well."

I nodded and awkward silence followed again. I didn't really mind it but it just made this evening seem longer then was possible.

"Well, as lovely as this silent moment is, I think maybe we should have dinner. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Edison said seeming to read my mind… wrong train of thought… wrong train of thought.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I think everything should be ready now. Let me just go…" Rosemary got up and headed to the kitchen. "Uh, Edison, would you like to help me?"

"You seriously want me to leave these two alone together, with glass objects around?" he asked her with a giggle.

"Oh, uh, okay. Um, Sam, why don't you come help me." She sounded desperate now. He nodded and moved to follow her.

I stared off into space thinking about things that were best left alone, but all this talking of Forks and the rez made it impossible not to. I hadn't noticed that I was nursing the glass as if it were a baby bottle until a hand pulled it from my lips. I looked up to see Edison looking at me with a mix between concern and amusement.

"So, I take it you know Sam." He stated. I sighed but nodded. He waited, wanting more info.

"Not the time, nor the place. Maybe someday I will tell you, but just… not now." I told him. He considered me for a minute before giving a serious nod.

"Dinner is ready." Sam's voice announced from the doorway.

I drank the rest of my beverage before following Edison into the dining room. Rosemary wasn't the chef her husband was but she was a damn good cook. The lamb looked perfect on the serving tray, complete with the little booties, as I like to call them. There was a mint sauce that was very fragrant in a gravy boat next to it, and she pared it well with risotto and white asparagus.

The seating arrangements however left something to be desired. Then again, I guess it wasn't really their fault, too much. This was supposed to be a date of sorts. So sitting me next to my supposed date was natural.

I took my seat next to Sam, wishing with all my might that I had my taser with me at this moment. I wouldn't have hurt him, really, just a little shock here or there. Hey I gotta get my kicks somewhere. I opted out of the wine seeing that as soon as it was feasible I was getting the hell out of there.

Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone ate and tried feebly to make small talk. I mostly nodded, and answered when I absolutely couldn't get by with a nod, like when Edison ask me to tell Sam how we met.

"I interviewed for a position at his restaurant and ended up yelling at him. He hired me on the spot." I told him flatly. I felt a kick under the table and looked up to see Edison eyeing me and tilting his head slightly in Sam's direction before widening his eyes. I shook my head and then he stared me down, silently telling me that if I wanted what was promised then I needed to try. I sighed and turned to Sam.

"So, what is it that you do for a living?" I asked with a giant kool-aid grin on my face. I must have looked like a weirdo because he leaned away from me before answering.

"I own a construction company, but I myself went to school for architecture. So I do a little of both."

"Fascinating, And how long have you been doing that? " I asked with the same smile. I loved the effect it seemed to have on him. He was squirming now.

"About three years. I left La Push about six years ago. Did my undergrad at Peninsula while I was still there and just transferred all my credits to Syracuse, graduated early from there and have been in New York ever since." He shrugged.

"Wow. That's amazing." And it was. He worked hard to get where he was and despite everything it was impressive.

"Thank you. What about you. How long have you been a chef?" he asked with relief that I was no longer being hostile towards him.

"Oh well after I graduated, I moved home with my mother." I started there, knowing he knew this already and it would let him know not to get too comfortable. It worked, he started squirming again. I smirked but continued. "After one too many arguments with her I left for Paris. I just wanted to get away, from everything. While I was there I worked in a bakery and fell in love with cooking. I applied to cordon bleu and was waitlisted. After a year I was finally in. I worked hard in the intensive program and also took classes on wine and management. After I graduated I came back to the states and Edison was the first employer I interviewed with. The rest is history." I told him proudly. I was very proud of all that I had accomplished.

"Now that's amazing. You have done well for yourself Bella. It's inspiring." He said. I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." I said softly. I went back to eating and it was quiet yet again. But this time it wasn't as uncomfortable.

As soon as dinner was done Sam and I retired to the living room while Edison, feeling it was safe to leave us alone together, helped Rosemary with dessert. Neither of us talked, we kind of just looked around and waited.

"Here we are." Rosemary said with a smile. She set down a English Trifle and coffee in front of Sam and since I already had a glass of wine, screw it I would call a cab if need be, she just handed me my dessert. We all made small talk and enjoying the evening when Rosemary got this excited look on her face.

"Oh Bella, since you are so familiar with Forks and La Push, you must know the legend, right?" she asked. Sam's eyes widened with what I believe was panic before they hardened.

"Rose…" he warned.

"Oh Sam, come on. It's an amazing story. I think she will appreciate it."

"Rose, I don't think-"he started before Rose shushed him with a wave of her hand and turned to face me.

"It all started with Taha Aki. He was the first chief of the tribe and according to legend the first spirit wolf. He transformed because of the danger his people were in from Utlapa. He was a very self man, he wanted the power that came with being chief so he stole Taha Aki's body while he was on a spirit journey and ruled over the people. But Taha found strength by sharing the body of a wolf. He was able to shift from wolf to man when he was protecting everyone from Utlapa. That's the beginning but not the end." She started and a flicker of a memory invaded my mind.

"Rose, maybe you should stop there. I don't know if-." Edison tried looking at Sam nervously. I had to admit he was really intimidating right now, staring hard at Rosemary with angry eyes.

"Oh come on. It's all in good fun. No one believes these legends. But they are awe inspiring and help to understand where we come from. You are the one that is always saying we can trust Bella." She said then continued with the story. Not paying an ounce of attention to her cousin at the moment. If she had she might have stopped while she was still in one piece.

The first story sparked a memory, very vague but still there. The wolf legend sounded familiar.

"From then on wolves have been a very important part of the tribe. It is against tribal law to kill them. But now for the real interesting part of this story. Have you ever heard of the cold ones?" she asked, delightedly.

"The cold ones?"

"Yes, blood drinkers. People now days call them vampires." She said in an eerie voice. I stiffened and my eyes snapped to Sam, who was watching me intently.

It all came flooding back to me then. The beach, Jacob, the walk, the 'scary story'.

_"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them._

_"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower._

_"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now._

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes._

_"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged._

_"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one."_

_I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration._

_"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me._

_"If they weren't dangerous, then why… ?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story._

_"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone._

_"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"_

_"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."_

_I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"_

_"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."_

_He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued._

_"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile._

_"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?" He smiled darkly._

_"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."_

My breathing was coming out ragged as the blood pounded in my ears. So many things made sense now; so many things explained that I could never quite understand. So many truths revealed with that one memory. I looked at the man who was at the center of a few of them and suddenly a glass shattered.

* * *

…And sudden a glass shatter… right against Sam's head. Did I mention it was my glass. Oh well. Silence echoed after that as Sam pressed his hand against the spot where it hit. Rosemary and Edison sat there with their mouths agape and I stood up and walked over to Sam, looming over him.

"You fucking son of a bitch." I said in a low voice.

"Bella, you don't understand." He said as he stood up and reached for me. I back away from him and shook my head.

"I don't understand? I was chased out of my home, away from the only people I felt cared about me and I had no real reason why. You are damn right I don't understand."

"It was nec-."

"Don't" I shouted. "Don't you dare say it was necessary. Don't say it was for the best. Don't apologize. Just don't. You have no idea the hell I went through after that. You have no idea the thoughts that were in my head after that. And all because you… you… where's my fucking taser. I am going to fry is balls to a fucking crisp." I looked all around for my purse and saw it sitting on chair opposite of me. I stalked towards it but was stopped.

"Hold up, before you kill him. Can one of you explain to us, what is going on?" Edison asked. Wrapping his arms around my waist to stop me.

"Not until I see him twitching and in agony on the fucking floor." I ground out.

"I'm sorry. I can see that you are angry and maybe you have reason to be but I can't allow you to do that. Rose would kill me for one, and for two I really don't want piss on my floor." He said.

"Fine, if you won't let me hurt him, then I am out of here. Keep the fucking vacation and the dinner, I don't want it." I snapped pulling away from him and grabbing my purse. I rushed to the door but was stopped again by a pair of hot hands and twirled around.

"Bella, please. You have to let me explain." Sam pleaded.

I raised my hand and slapped the ever loving shit out of him. Too bad I did more damage to my hand then to his face. Fuck, now I have to stop by emergency on the way home.

"Keep your fucking explanations. I don't fucking need them. Just stay the hell away from me Sam Uley, or I swear to God, I will fucking end you." I yanked away from him and ran to my car.

I fucking hate blind dates.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**God, you don't know how good it felt to read you guys reviews on this story. I am so glad that it is so popular. I can't wait to see what you all think of what is to come in this story. **

**So this is Sam's POV as promised. I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank both my betas, YankeeGirlNJ and A-Ninja-at-Her-Best, for getting this back to me with their comments, suggestions and corrections. I love you guys and as always this is dedicated to you along with my fabulous reviewers. **

**the song for this chapter is She Fucking Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd**

* * *

I MISSED 'TOUGH LOVE' FOR THIS!

I pressed my hand to my head as I walked back into the living room. Rosemary was staring at me in shock and Edison was just staring. He had an almost bemused look on his face, but I ignored him. I plopped down on their overstuffed couch as I heard heels skitter across the floor and a minute later come back. A small dainty hand pried mine from my head and pressed a cold wet towel to it instead. I let her do it, not wanting to tell her it was a waste of time. It would be healed in less than five minutes. But still, it stung like a bitch.

Fuck her temper. I remember Jake telling me that she had one, a bad one but I never truly believed him. I mean she was such a small shy little thing. She blushed at the drop of a hat and she was so soft spoken. Well at least the Bella I use to know did, if I ever knew her. Which I didn't I guess. I never really took the time to get to know her. Actually I never had the time to get to know her. It took a lot of time and energy to run a pack of teenage wolves. If it wasn't for Em-. Well we won't go there right now.

"Are you alright Sam?" Rosemary asked me. I nodded but sighed.

Fuck if this wasn't the flies on top of a giant shit sandwich. And I missed "Tough Love" for this. I could have been at home in my underwear with a beer and a giant hoagie in front of my big high def television seeing what issues the ladies were dealing with this week and how Steve and his mother planned on handling it. I love that show. Watching these women deal things like being a ball buster and a gold digger and learning how to overcome those. More times than not they probably failed.

But back to the situation at hand, besides I TiVo'd it so I can always watch it later. Bella on the other hand, yeah that was something I did not expect tonight. I haven't seen her since that faithful night.

_You're kicking me out…._

_No honey, I'm not kicking you out. This will always be your home. I just think…_

'_I can't believe you are kicking me out. What did I do wrong? I was getting better, you saw' she cried. _

'_Bella it's not like that…' Charlie stuttered, blushing and saddened. _

'_Bella…' I started but she whirled on me and cut me off._

'_You stay out of it. Why are you here anyway?'_

_I started to open my mouth but she kept going. _

'_What taking Jacob away from me wasn't good enough? You now want to take my father as well?' she said with tears streaming down her heart shaped face. I felt like shit for this but was also getting angry… if she only knew…_

'_Bella really it's not like that-.'_

'_Really then what is it like….I don't understand dad… don't you want me around anymore…' she whimpered and I saw a flash of that lost girl that I found in the woods those months ago. _

'_Of course I do honey.' He sighed and reached for her. She stepped back out of his reach and shook her head. _

'_I don't understand. Why doesn't anyone want me?' She screamed before running up the stairs. I looked from the steps to Charlie and saw a broken man. We both jumped when the upstairs door slammed. _

'_I know it doesn't help, but you did the right thing.' I told him. _

'_You're right, it doesn't help.' He turned and walked into the living room. _

"So… what did you think of Bella?" Edison joked, trying to break the little tension that was still left in the room after her departure. He came over and sat beside me slapping me hard on the back. "You're lucky she didn't get that taser. Trust me the last guy he came in contact with that thing is still looking for his lost sac." He laughed at his own joke.

"What in the world was that Samuel? I am not that close to Bella, but I have never seen her act that way, have you Edison?" Rosemary chimed in.

"No, that's new, even for her. I mean her temper and her mouth is one of the reasons why I like her but that was… something else entirely. What did you do to her, run over her cat or something?" he asked nudging me with a smirk.

"If only." I replied with a chuckle. I took the towel form my head and sat back against the back of the couch closing my eyes and sighing.

"It sounded like you two had history. How do you know each other, and how does she know about the res, and what was she so angry about, and what-."

"Breath Rosie, the man can only answer one question at a time and it has to be mining first…"

I cracked my eyes open and looked at him in question.

"So what did you think of Bella?" he asked with a bright smile. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. You could always count on him to be the comic relief. That's why he was my closest friend, now at least.

"I think she is a scary little woman, that's what I think." I told him honestly.

Thinking back to first walking in and catching her glare as she realized who I was and then at dinner with that maniacal grin on her face as she 'played nice'. But the piece de resistance was her looming over me, after of course shattering her glass against my head, and practically growling at me. To be honest I think I would have rather faced a room full of vamps then to see her that angry again. Hell I might even take the taser… no, maybe not. I kind of like my balls. I have become attached to them over the years.

"Samuel… I think you need to explain what just happened here." Rose cut in again. She was giving me her stern don't mess with me young man look that she perfected when we were kids. It brought back memories of her scolding me for falling out of a tree that I had climbed to get my stuck kite out of, or her scolding me for being covered in dirt and mud when I went to dig up worms for bait, or her scolding me… you know come to think of it, Rose tends to scold me a lot. Geez.

"What is it you want to know Rosemary? I will tell you what I can, but I cannot tell you everything. Some of it is not my story to tell and other parts I just can't talk about." I told her. She studied me for a moment before opening her mouth only to be cut off by Edison.

"Hold that thought Rose, I will be right back." He got up and ran into the kitchen only to come back a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn and two beers. He handed me one before sitting in one of the two arm chairs facing me. "Okay, I'm ready." He said sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Really Edison." Rose scolded. Okay so maybe it wasn't just me.

"Hey, I couldn't get anything out of Bellsy. I am dying to find out all about their history and don't tell me you are not as anxious as I am. I know you are honey." He quirked an eyebrow at her. She didn't deny it but she didn't confirm either, just took a sip of her still existing wine.

"Just start where you are comfortable Sam and only tell us what you can." She said and waited.

I cracked my beer open and took a long swig thinking of where to start and decided to go from when I first met Bella giving a very vague and brief explanation there.

"I met Bella when she was living in Forks. Her father is or was the police chief there. She had come to live with him for her last year of high school. She became friends with Jacob after breaking up wither boyfriend. But once Jacob started hanging with me and my friends they stopped hanging out. She blames me for that. The last time I saw her, she was at her father's house and she was leaving to go stay with her mother again, in Florida." I shrugged giving a very vague but sort of accurate background. Okay so really I didn't say anything they probably couldn't have figured out on their own. But like I said I couldn't say too much. There were a lot of secrets tangled in that story and some of it wasn't mine to tell.

They were silent for a while, contemplating all I had said. I sat staring into space thinking about all those years ago and all the things I could have done differently. There weren't many options available at the time and believe it or not it was not my idea to have Bella leave… that was all-.

"Could you be any vaguer Sam? We pretty much got the peanut without the butter, the potatoes without the meat, the cheese without the cake, the-." Edison said.

"We got it Edison." Rosemary said staring him down. She turned back to me and smiled, placing one hand over clasped hands. "Sam, I know there is more to that story." She urged.

I shrugged again.

"Come on man, can't you give us a little more detail than that? Like… what did you do for her to blame you?" Edison asked shoveling popcorn in his mouth at an alarming rate. My guess was that he was going to choke soon.

I shook my head refusing to say any more.

"Please man, come on please. I'm dying here. I will make you your favorite meal" Edison begged. I swear sometimes he was more like a ten year old then a forty year old. I continued to shake my head as he continued to beg.

"Sam…" Rose began.

"No. I'm sorry guy but I can't say anymore. Some of it is not my story to tell and the other part… I just can't. Now let it go." I said with finality, which came out more as an alpha command then anything. They both conceded with a nod. Edison went back to eating his popcorn and staring off into space.

"Well, can you at least tell us how Bella knew that story? I mean, thought no one outside of the tribe knew the secrets."

"Really?You seemed to have no problem telling her all of the secrets of the tribe." I snipingly told her. She looked sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't think of what to say or do. The evening was going downhill. That story was the first thing that popped into my head. I mean it wasn't like both of you were going to say much and if left to Edison he would have just made inappropriate jokes all night" She rambled. Edison shrugged but nodded.

"But that still doesn't explain how she knew the story. I mean, she did know the story, didn't she? Because the way she reacted it looked like she did."

"Yeah she knew." I sighed. "I honestly don't know how. The only person that would have told her was Jacob, but he was for-." I stopped myself before I said too much.

"What? He was what?" Edison asked bouncing in his seat, and spilling popcorn all over Rosemary's spotless white carpet.

"Edison, what is the matter with you? Watch what you are doing. You are spilling." Rose snapped at him.

"Sorry honey. Come on Sam, finish what you were saying. Jacob was…" he lead.

I shook my head not going any further.

"It was nothing. I think I am going to get going guys. My head is pounding and my ego is bruised." I admitted getting up.

"Are you sure you should be driving? What if you have a concussion?" Rosemary asked standing with me.

"I'm fine Rose. It's just a headache, just the stress of this evening, that's all."

"Yeah, and that glass that landed against it didn't help one bit did it?" Edison laughed.

"That is not funny Edison. Bella should be ashamed of herself. I don't care what the circumstances are, you don't just go assault people especially in front of your boss and that person is the boss's family." Rose stated.

"Yeah. I know." He sighed out of laughter. "I will have to have a talk with her tomorrow. I can't let this incident go. No matter what." He shook his head. I suddenly worried about what trouble Bella might have borrowed tonight.

"No Edison Rose. Leave it alone. Trust me I deserved everything she did."

"But Sam-."

"Let it go Rose. She doesn't deserve to be punished for something that ultimately wasn't her fault. Trust me." I looked at Edison when I said this. He stared back at me with those piercing eyes of his before nodding.

"Alright, I won't reprimand her for this. But I still need to talk to her, friend to friend. I can't just let this slide without at least a conversation. But I promise she won't get into any trouble." He promised. I nodded and headed for the door.

"Alright, bye Sam. See you soon." Rose walked me to the door.

"Bye Sammie. Come by the restaurant soon. I'll feed you." Edison yelled. I laughed but nodded.

Once I was outside I took a nice deep breath of fresh air. For the first time in years I was anxious and I could feel my wolf chomping at the bit. I shook back the urge to phase and jumped into my truck. I headed home in a daze, not really sure how I managed to navigate the busy New York streets but I did.

Inside my home, a nice ranch style three bedroom that I bought only a couple of years back, I dropped my keys on the end table just inside the door. I started stripping as i walked towards the back of the house to my bedroom. My room took up the whole back of the house. I reconstructed it that way. It was originally a four bedroom. I knocked down the wall separating them and added a master bathroom.

I headed there now to my steam shower hoping to help release the rest of the tension that had demanded to follow me home. Under the spray of the way to hot for normal people water I thought back on my life. All the ups and way too many downs. Losing my mom, growing up without a dad, hurting Leah, becoming a wolf…losing Emily. That is the one that cut the deepest. My heart still clenched painfully at thought of my dead imprint. Her smile still haunted me at night when I was all alone in my bed. Her laughter still rung in my ears. Her voice still penetrated my ears thought it had been nine years since I heard it.

The year after her death I spent in a drunken stupor seeming more and more like my dad then I ever wanted to be. After nine months of that the Elders intervened and told me that I was free to leave, they actually encouraged it. Hoping that I would get myself together and start living again. I turned over alpha to Jacob, who was meant to alpha in the first place. Three months later I packed up what little belonging I wanted to keep and left. I stayed with Rose and Edison for a few months until I was able to afford to live on my own. I studied hard and gradated with honors. I worked for a firm for just a little while before starting my own company and have been at it ever since.

For the most part I love my life now, but that doesn't help the loneliness or the pain. Despite what Bella thinks, I do understand the pain and heartache of leaving the only place you felt loved. I live with that pain every day.

I got out the shower and dried off before throwing on a clean pair of boxers. I flopped on top of the covers and got ready to watch my show when my phone rang. I looked over to see that it was Embry, the only person I still really talked to in La Push.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bro, what's up?"_ he asked cheerily. I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Nothing much. Just getting ready to watch a little television. What's going on with you?" I asked my half brother.

We had found out just before I left La Push that Embry was in fact my little brother, another product of Joshua Uley. He had been trying to find the truth out since he phased himself. Before that moment we all believed that he was Makah but as far as we know only Quileute's can phase. Embry went snooping in his mother's room and found his birth certificate. Once he showed it to me we went and had a blood test done. We have become close, as if we had know of each other all our lives.

"_Nothing much. This place ain't the same since you left Sam."_

"Yeah." I agreed. "How are your studies going?" I asked to change the subject.

"_Great. I graduate this year you know."_

"Yeah I do. I am so proud of you bro. So what's your plans for after?"

"_I was thinking of a semi permanent visit to my long lost brother for upwards of three years_." He hinted. I chuckled.

"You are always welcome here Embry. Just let me know when." I told him.

"_Cool. I will, soon. So what's going on there? I thought you had a date tonight." _

"Yeah I did." I sighed. "It didn't go so well. Matter of fact it was a disaster from the start." I shook my head.

"_Oh really? What happened?"_I swear he lived for the drama.

"Another time bro. I really just want to forget about it right now." I told him.

"_Okay, rain check then. Look I got to get going anyway. I'm on patrol tonight."_

"Alright. You guys come across anything there lately?" I asked out of curiosity.

"_Yeah a stray every once in a while. But nothing to really worry about."_ He said nonchalantly, so I guess it really was nothing to worry about.

"That's good. Well go on then. Don't want Jacob getting on you about it." I told him.

"_Tell me about it. He is on a major power trip lately. I swear. Half the time I want to kill him. I can't wait to get out of here. I don't know when he became bipolar but I wish he would find the right combination of drugs to take to cure his ass." _He chortled.

I laughed. "Alright bro. I will talk to you later."

"_Yeah. Talk to you soon."_ He hung up.

I got up and got myself a beer before settling into bed. I got half way through the show before I was fast asleep.

* * *

**I Hope you all loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read. For all those that set up alerts not only for this story but for all my stories and for me I dont have words to tell you how happy that makes me. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi People. I am so sorry. RL has been a bitch on the rag. I swear. But I finally finished this chapter and it has been Beta'd. I would like to thank my beta's YankeeGirlNJ and A-Ninja-At-Her-Best. Thank you so much for sticking with me and giving me honest feed back. I want to dedicate this chapter to my mom who finally moved back home. I am so happy to have her back with me and to you guys. For sticking with me and still reading reviewing and Fav'ing this story. I can't believe how much you all like it. **

**Now for those of you waiting for my to update the other three stories. All I can say is that they are coming. For Changes I am rewriting the whole chapter because what I had written is not working for me or Bella. Which is a real shame seeing as I was just about done with that chapter. For the other two A New Life and Changing Fate's Plan, those chapter are being rewritten almost from scratch. There are things I need to add in, take out and move around. Hopefully sometimes this week I will have them posted as well. I am working on Changes as I post this... so please please hang in there. **

**Okay enough of my jabbering. I present to you our lovely Bella and her wonderful language. Isn't she a kicker!**

* * *

STEPHEN KING IS A TWISTED TWISTED MAN

Large calloused hands settled over my breast, palming them, fingers lightly tweaking my nipples making them stand at attention. Broad tanned shoulders loomed over me as dark lust filled eyes pierced me. I spread my legs further apart needing to feel his full weight. I got my wish. His body settled on top of me and I could feel him, hard, hot, thick and long pressed against my center. I moaned wantonly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips crushed to mine, pressing, teasing wanting entrance. I allowed it needing to taste him. His tongue dominated my mouth just giving enough to make me want to beg for more.

His hips ground against mine, pressing against me bringing promises of more. He used my slickness to continue to grind against me. My body responded the only way it know how by thrusting upward. His lips tore from mine as he groaned and worked his way down my neck, sucking and licking along the way. I whimpered when I could no longer feel him against me only to cry out and arch when his lips wrapped around one erect nipple. He growled deeply, the vibrations making me tremble in pleasure. One hot hand slid slowly down my body, caressing has he went until he reached my center. I was so wet that his fingers slide inside me as easily as a hot knife cuts through butter.

"Yes." I screamed, riding his fingers for all they were worth. My hands clutched his biceps, my nails digging into his skin. He began to thrust his finger into me in slow methodical motions, rubbing continuously against a spot inside of me. My eyes closed tightly as euphoria started to take over.

"Ooohh… yessss." I hissed clutching him tighter. He growled again and the sound just made me wetter. His tongue switched to the other breast. I could feel his tongue circle the bud then his teeth as they gently nipped at it

"FUCK YES." I screamed when he added a second finger to my body. His attention switched to my face and he chuckled darkly all the while thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out, curling and uncurling. His thumb circling my clit.

"You like that Isabella?" His deep voice asked.

"Fuck yes. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop." I screamed.

"But I want to taste you Isabella. Can I do that?"

I moaned again and writhed against the bed.

"Would you like me to taste you Isabella. Would you like to know what my tongue feels like inside you, thrusting and wiggling, bringing you pleasure? Do you want that, Isabella?" he asked in a dangerous voice. I looked into his dark eyes, seeing the glint there. He was enjoying taunting me. I whimpered and continued to move my hips.

"Please." I begged.

"Please what Isabella? Tell me what you want." He ordered in a different voice. It was strong and hard but still a big ass fucking turn on.

"I want you to…oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck." I chanted. He was playing me like an instrument. My body was humming needing to release and soon.

"Oh Isabella, that is not what I asked you. I asked if you wanted me to taste you. To fuck you with my tongue. Hmmm… I guess I did ask you that then. Very well." He said before removing his fingers. Before I could take a breath his tongue was planted inside me.

"Holy Shit. Mary Joseph and the baby. OH Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Yes, keep going. Don't stop. Fuck yeah. So good. Mmmm." I groaned. I gripped his hair in both hands, shoving his face further into me. I tried to move to get closer but he had my legs over his shoulders and his hands holding me in place. I looked down to see him staring back at me as his tongue literally fucked me.

"Oh, oh, oh I-I…I'm going to c-c-cum." I whimpered.

"Cum." He ordered in a gravelly voice. "Cum all over my tongue. Do it Isabella. Do it now." He sped up his movements and with a pinch of my clit I fell over the edge.

"OH GOD YES!" I screamed out and my body convulsed. Tremors and spasms took over. My body clenched at the object still inside of me.

After ten minutes I down. I reached for the remote and turned off my rocket. I cleaned up and put everything away before hopping up to start my day. See, who needs a man when you have a toy. The shower was great and since I had just previously gotten rid of any tension that I had I was in a great mood for someone with a torn ligament on my second and fourth finger. Fucking hard ass werewolf. I swear I could kick his ass, but then I would probably end up back in the hospital with a broken foot.

I have been off for two weeks with an injury and I had one more week to go. Actually my hand felt pretty good now. Today I get the splint taken off and I get a more flexible glove. The doctor said that my hand would be a little weak to start with but as I used it more it would become stronger than I could return to work. I was ecstatic. First though I needed to head to the restaurant. I needed to see Edison. I knew he was angry with me, hell who wouldn't be after what I did, though I don't feel sorry for it. I have avoided his calls and emails like the plague. Going as far as to take my phone off the hook and turn off my cell.

So today I was facing whatever he had in store for me. I knew I couldn't be fired. For one because I was a damn good cook and he knew that, I had no worries that I would still have a job after today and for two, I tried to leave. You know I did, he knows I did. He is the one that talked me into going back in there. Besides it's all his wife's fault. I told her no more dates. What her fascination is with my love life I will never understand. But I am a firm believer that I am not at fault this time… that is my story and I am sticking to it.

I grabbed my phone, my keys and headed out the door. I greeted the door man with a smile and he winked at me before opening the door for me. I stood on the curb trying to flag down a cab knowing that I should not be driving while still splinted.

The cab ride was short from my home to my job. But I still spent it thinking about this morning. I didn't need something to hit me in the head to tell me who it was that was doing those things to me in my fantasy and I fucking hate that it was him. I hate that my mind conjured his image to get me off. I hate that it was his hands I was imagining, his lips that I was feeling, and his tongue I was riding. I just… UGH I just hate him.

But I couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. From the top of his silky straight black hair to the bottom of his really really big feet. He was fucking drool worthy, I swear. The long thick lashes and luscious pink lips didn't help matters at all. Neither of course did the deep commanding voice. My body throbbed just at the memory of that voice, it was the same memory I used when I conjured up the things he would say to me in fantasies.

It was the same voice that crept into my dreams. Dreams that are a lot racier then the little scene I created this morning. Dreams that had me waking up drenched in sweat and trembling in needed release. Sometimes even my rocket couldn't help with the need I was feeling at times. Those were the times that I had to pull out the big guns.

I have a super powered toy that I only used when the situation was dire. Hell it was so powerful that it had a power cord. God I love that man. He has been my best friend and confidant for a few years now. I can tell him things that I can tell no one else. He loves me unconditionally and the only one I really trust. But fuck that werewolf for making me abuse him in such ways.

Shaking myself out of my reverie I looked up to see that I was at the restaurant and the driver was looking at me as if I was slow. After paying I stood out front of the restaurant trying to find the strength and will to go in. Just as I was deciding the doors opened and out pops guess who. He spotted me before I could turn away and pretend not to notice him and approached me. My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched.

"Bella." He acknowledged me with a nod. I didn't return the favor only staring at him like I was trying to kill him with my eyes. He sighed. "How is your hand?"

"Oh you mean this?" I asked waving my casted hand at him. "Oh it's just fine. I can't work for at least another week and even then I am not sure if will have full use of my hand because this hand was already weak from a previous accident. Other than that it is fan-fucking-tastic." I finished through gritted teeth. He sighed again.

"Believe it or not I am sorry that you got hurt. Not just then but before as well. If you only knew…"

"I think I know all I need to know. You screwed me over for whatever reason that you are just going to say was for my own good. But you know what, I am sick of people doing things for my own good. I am a big girl, I think I can decide for myself what is for and not for my own good. Excuse me." I said coldly moving past him to enter the restaurant. A hot hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was face to face with an angry Sam now and despite it all it was a scary sight.

"You may think you know Isabella, but you know nothing." He told me in a hard voice.

"Well then why don't you tell me?" I snapped. "If I am so wrong and if everything I believe is a lie then tell me why Sam." I yelled yanking my arm out of his grasp and facing him full on. "Tell me." I growled at him.

His jaw clench and out of the corner of my eye I noticed his hands fisting but still he said nothing.

"That's what I thought." I sneered and turned and walked into the restaurant, ignoring the crowd that had gathered. I didn't turn back as I marched straight through the double doors into the kitchen. I made my way to Edison's office. I braced myself before knocking and opening the door.

Edison was sitting at his desk when I came in. I took a seat across from him and waited. He looked up from whatever he was working on and stared at me. I knew this game. Intimidate me until I break. Tough shit on that. I could stare just as long as he could.

Five minutes, still staring.

Ten minutes, still staring.

Fifteen minutes, still staring.

At twenty-five minutes he finally broke. Thank God, because I have an appointment in about an hour and I so didn't want to still be here, but I will be damned if I blink first. I have stared down a vampire and a werewolf, I was not about to be scared of a human, even if he was my boss.

"You know what I am going to say, right?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes."I conceded. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"Good, so I don't have to say it. But if you happen to see Rosemary just look contrite so she will think I read you the riot act. Deal?"

"Deal." I grinned.

"Oh and you have to apologize to Rose." He cringed as he said it.

"No." I said coldly, glaring at him.

"Come on Bella. You know you have too." He almost pleaded with me.

"No. I refused to apologize for anything. I told you before that evening that I did not another blind date. I told you and her that I didn't want to be set up anymore. But did she listen, no she didn't and you went along with it knowing how I felt about it all. So no I am not apologizing for being cajoled into a situation I did not want to be in." I pouted.

"But Bella." He whined.

"No Edison, I am not apologizing for my reaction. I had my reasons for what happened. But I will apologize for breaking a glass and causing a mess. That was uncalled for. My only defense is I wasn't near my taser." I shrugged. He sighed.

"Okay fine. But I will tell Rose that you apologized I just won't say for what." He winked and smiled.

"And I will not lie to her if she asks me about it. You are going to get enough of hiding things from her." I smirked glad that that was over.

"So how have you been so far?" he came around and sat on the edge of his desk in front of me.

"I'm good. Can't wait to get this damn thing off though. "I waved my hand in front of him.

"How does your hand feel?"

"It's better. I think it is just about healed. I just have to wear a flexi-glove for a while then I will be as good as new. I am actually on my way there now to get this taken off."

"Great. So when will you be allowed to come back to work?"

"Well I plan on being back to work in a weeks' time, no matter what. I hate sitting around doing nothing."

"Yes I know. If you had gotten that vacation you wouldn't know what to do with yourself, would you?"

"What do you mean 'if'?" I asked.

"I mean if you had gotten the vacation, you would be bored out of your mind."

"Again I ask, what do you mean 'if'? I earned my vacation Eddie."

"No, you did not."

"Yes, I did. I did everything I was supposing to right up until the end. I stayed, I tried and I talked. What more did you want?"

"Well trying not to shatter his skull would have been a good thing, and trying not to eliminate any chance he had of having future children would have also been great."

"Future puppies, is more like it." I muttered quietly to myself. "Look Eddie, I tried. It took everything in me not to walk out the fucking door as soon as I saw who it was. No scratch that, it took everything in me not to scratch his goddamned eyes out as soon as I saw who it was. You have no idea what I felt being in the same room with him again. I vowed to myself as soon as I left Forks that I would never, ever in my life lay eyes on Sam Uley. To see him, to hear him again after all this time…" I blinked and steadied my breathing before continuing. "I deserve this vacation Edison. If you only knew, you would agree with me." I looked into his eyes.

He looked sympathetic and saddened. I don't know what Sam may he told him and I hope it wasn't much. But I knew soon an explanation for everything would have to come out. But it wasn't going to be today.

"Bella, what happened between you and Sam in Forks? I asked him but he only gave a small nonspecific version of it. What really happened, why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he helped to ruin what was left of my life. I was finally happy again after everything, after what they did to me and he took that away from me. And if that wasn't enough he took away the one person I thought would never give up on me, would never stop loving me. It's because of him that I was run out of my home." I barked out feeling the pain of those days as if they just happened to me.

"Bella, I have known Sam for years, he is like a brother to me and I know, without a doubt that he would never intentionally harm someone." He said gently grabbing my hand.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't think I know how unfair I am being. I know that everything that has happened to me since I was in Forks is not his fault, hell even half of it wasn't his fault, I know that now more than ever. But I can't help but hate him for it. Because despite all of that, he still played a major role in those events." I choked out. I had to get out of here before the damn broke.

"What events Bella? What happened in Forks?" he asked half exasperated, half confused.

"I-I-I can't. I can't right now. I have to go. I need to get to my appointment." I stood and fumbled to gather my things together. "I just wanted to come in and let you know that I was fine and I would be back to work in a weeks' time." I told him hurriedly.

"Bella, wait."

"No, I have to go. I don't want to be late."

"Just give me a second."

"What?" I asked tiredly. He pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and hugged him back letting a few tears escape before pulling away. I turned and wiped my eyes before turning back to him.

"You got two weeks, anytime you need them just let me know when. But I refuse to wear that damn costume and cook you dinner, damn it." He smiled. I chuckled at him.

"Thank you." I whispered kissing his cheek and leaving.

As I closed the door I came face to face with Rosemary. I was annoyed with her but not angry. It wasn't her fault really. She didn't know the history there. But still, I couldn't help but glare slightly at her.

"Isabella." She said coldly. Oh so is that how she wants it.

"Rosemary." I said just as coldly and flouncing past her.

I think a movie marathon is in order for tonight. Maybe some Mexican take out and my favorite birthday cake ice cream. Hmmm… maybe Stephen King movies tonight. Some Salem's Lot, Christine, Children of the Corn, Storm of the Century. Oh and I can't forget Rose Red and Langoliers and just for Sam I will even get Cujo. I swear Stephen King is a twisted, twisted Man.

* * *

**Alright there you have it, chapter 4. I hope you enjoy****ed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. we will have more Sam and Bella interaction next chapter and then I think a visitor will be in town. I wonder how they will react to the new and improved Bella Swan. **

**Let me know what you think, please review. It gives me fuel to write. **


	5. THE SMELLY BAG OF CRAP HITS THE FAN

**WHEW... THIS HAS BEEN ONE HELL OF A MONTH FOR ME. I SWEAR. WORK HAS BEEN INSANE. BUT IT IS CALMING DOWN NOW. THANK GOD. SO I FINALLY HAVE A CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT HEY, YOU WANT QUALITY. I DIDNT WANT TO THRO JUST ANYTHING UP HERE. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. **

**I HAVE TO SAY A LOT OF YOU DONT REALLY CARE FOR ROSEMARY. I AM SORRY TO HEAR THAT. SHE REALLY ISNT A BAD PERSON JUST A LITTLE... MUCH TO TAKE. I HOPE AFTER THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL ALL COME TO UNDERSTAND HER A LITTLE MORE. IF NOT THEN, OH WELL I TRIED.**

**ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WAITING FOR AN UPDATE TO ANL AND CHANGES, THEY WILL BE UP SOON. FOR ANL I JUST SENT IT TO MY BETA. SO HOPEFULLY SHE WILL HAVE IT BACK TO ME SOON. FOR CHANGES... WELL, AFTER DOING SOME REREADING AND THINKING OF HOW I WANT TO STORY TO GO, I HAVE DECIDED TO REWRITE CHAPTER FOUR. I AM NOT HAPPY WITH IT IN THE LEAST. THAT IS NOT THE BELLA I WANT YOU ALL TO SEE. SO I AM IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING. I KNOW THAT MAKES A FEW OF MY CHANGES FANS HAPPY. SO THE NEXT UPDATE FOR CHANGES WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS, CHAPTER FOUR AND CHAPTER FIVE. HOPEFULLY SOMETIMES THIS WEEK. I AM WORKING WITHOUT A BETA FOR THAT STORY SO I WANT TO TAKE MY TIME WITH IT. FYI IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BETA'ING THAT STORY THAT WOULD BE GREAT. **

**I KNOW YOU ALL SAW THE A/N I LEFT ON CFP. YES I ALSO HATE THAT I AM PUTTING THAT STORY ON HOLD. I LOVE IT. BUT THAT STORY ACTUALLY TAKES A LOT OUT OF ME TO WRITE. SO I WANT TO BE ABLE TO GIVE IT THE ATTENTION THAT IT DESERVES. DONT GIVE ON IT PLEASE. AS SOON AS I START TO WRAP UP ONE OF THESE I WILL START POSTING THAT ONE AGAIN. **

**ANYWAY, I HAVE TALKED ENOUGH AND SO CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. BUT FIRST I HAVE TO GIVE KUDO'S TO MY BETAS, A-NINJA-AT-HER-BEST AND YANKEEGIRLNJ. THANK YOU GUYS FOR STICKING WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I HAVENT REALLY KEPT IN CONTACT LIKE I SHOULD. I REALLY APPRECIATE WHAT YOU GUYS DO. AND AS ALWAYS DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE BOTH OF YOU. **

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: GRAVITY BY JOHN MAYER. I THINK IT IS A GOOD SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. HOW ABOUT YOU?**

* * *

THE SMELLY BAG OF SHIT HITS THE FAN

Two months have passed and not one Sam sighting. Life has been good. I am finally off bed rest, which is what I call being put on prep work until fully healed. I was back to doing what I do best, cooking. Edison was still my best friend; we still hung out as much as usual but me and his wife. Yeah, that was still up in the air. It was a mutual understanding that we tolerated each other for Edison's benefit. That was only solidified after the whole Sam thing. We would never be friends, but we weren't enemies either. I think the little chat we had not too long after seeing her in the kitchen helped.

**(Flashback)**

The week after my visit to the restaurant I received a knock on my door about mid day. Opening it was shocked, a little confused and a lot irritated to see Rosemary standing there. She looked as prim and proper as ever in her navy blue pant suit with a soft silk cream-colored button up no underneath. Her hair was pulled back tightly at the nape of her neck giving her the appearance of a school marm. She had on a low heeled pair of loafers. Her makeup was impeccable, light but highlighting her best features. Even with the tight-lipped smile she had on her face she was beautiful.

I stood in the doorway, one hand placed on my hip as I stared at her with one cocked eyebrow.

"Isabella." She greeted, not moving an inch from her position.

"Rosemary." I answered back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" more like displeasure.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

I could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves. I pursed my lips sizing her up for a minute before giving a nod and stepping back to let her in.

"I was just about to fix myself some lunch, would you like some?" I asked after closing the door behind her and walking towards the kitchen. I smirked as I heard her stomach growl softly.

"Well I did skip breakfast. If it's not too much of a bother, I would love some lunch."

"Sure no problem. Make yourself at home." I told her, heading to the fridge to pull out another salmon filet and zucchini. After setting everything up I went back and took out a bottle of white zinfandel and grabbed two glasses, not flutes but actual glasses. I poured us both a full amount emptying the bottle.

"I have a feeling that we are both going to need this." I told her as I handed her a glass.

"You are probably right." She muttered taking a deep sip.

We sat in silence me preparing her sipping on her glass watching me. My mind was scrambling to figure out what she was here for but I wasn't going to say anything, for two reasons. One because it took guts for her to show up at my home without notice and I am betting she didn't tell Eddie either. That alone was ballsy. The other reason was it was kind of fun watching her squirm. She was fidgeting in her seat like an anxious child waiting to like the cake bowl. Hey I got to get my kicks in where I can. I couldn't really close the door in her face or tell her to take the short over heated bus to hell. It would get back to Edison and I would be in some serious trouble.

By the time I finally got the patties formed and had cut up the zucchini into long thin straws I was getting bored and annoyed at the only sound in my home being cutting and her swallowing…he he… swallowing. Geez I need to get laid.

"So Rosemary, what brings you by? I doubt it was my company." I glanced up at her to see her looking at me wide-eyed and troubling her ring.

"No, it wasn't. I just… I mean… that is…" she stuttered before sighing in exasperation, rolling her eyes heavenward. I smirked and chuckled softly. I said nothing for a moment while I heated up the grease and turned on the oven. After I had placed the burgers into the pan to sear, and placed the zucchini fries into the oven I turned to face her, leaning back against the counter and folding my arms.

"You came to talk." I reminded her. She nodded sharply. "So talk." I shrugged. I grabbed my glass and started drinking, big gulps.

"Right." She said then took another drink, trying to get her thoughts together. More silence followed but not quite as long.

"Look Bella, I know you and I don't get along. Not even a little bit." She started.

"That's an understatement." I agreed almost silently. "Continue." I urged her.

"Right. Well I just… I mean… that is…" she stuttered again. "Oh for fuck sake why is this so hard." She growled, actually growled. I wasn't sure what I was more shocked about the fact that she growled or the fact that she cursed. Two things that I have never ever heard from her before. I wanted to laugh but I was too stunned. I just stared at her. I watched as she finished the rest of her glass of wine in damn near one gulp before slamming it down and facing me with a determined look on her face.

"Look, just tell me… what the hell is going on between you and Edison?" she blurted out making me choke on my drink. I coughed and sputtered the wine out of my mouth and nose as I coughed up half a lung, a kidney and I am pretty sure a piece of my spleen. "Oh God, are you alright? I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Do you need help?" she rambled, getting up. I waved her away as I grabbed a towel to clean myself up, clearing my throat.

"What do you mean, what's going on between me and Edison? Nothing is going on between us, are you nuts?" I rasped out.

"Okay so I think I phrased that wrong. What I meant was what do you _**want**_ to happen between you and Edison?"

I flipped the burgers over, checked on the fries and turned back to face her, angered over her assumption.

"Jesus Rosemary, are you high or something? There is nothing going on between us, there never _**was**_ anything going on between us, there never _**will be**_ anything going on between us and I would never want there to be." I told her with as much frustration as I could muster. "Edison is my friend, my best friend. Hell he is my only friend. He was there for me when I didn't have anyone. He took me under his wing when I showed up at his restaurant with nothing but a degree and a dream. He taught me everything he knows and encouraged me to find my own style and passion. He went from being just my mentor to being my mentor, my friend and my big brother. I would never, could never ever see him in that light. And even if I for some miraculous reason did see him like that he is married. That is something you just don't fuck with. And right now I am kind of pissed the fuck off that you would insinuate something like that about me."I said half way yelling now.

I turned to take some dishes of the cabinet. I slammed the plates down before grabbing some cutlery and doing the same thing. I could almost feel the steam pouring out of my ears. I was just about done with this conversation. I really wanted to hear nothing else from her now.

"I can't believe you think I would try to come in between your marriage, that I am making a play for Edison. How fucking whacked are you? Really?"

"I…I'm sorry. I just don't understand." She muttered softly.

"Understand what Rosemary?" I spun to glare are her. "What is it that you don't understand?"

"I don't understand why my husband isn't just happy with me. Why he needs to always be hanging out with you. Why he can go to a bar with you and talk to you about things that he can't tell me. Why he seems to have more in common with you then he ever had with me." She shouted before deflating. "Why he doesn't think I am enough for him." She said so quietly that I barely heard it.

I didn't answer her right away, concentrating on getting the food ready. After I had the plates made I spoke.

"Come on. Grabbed the glasses and the other bottle of wine out the fridge and follow me." I told her. She did as I asked and we sat at my tiny kitchenette. I poured us another full glass knowing that this conversation was hardly over and we would need more alcohol. I would need to make some coffee soon. There was no way I was letting her leave here drunk off her ass. We ate in silence, the only sound being chewing, drinking and forks hitting plates. About halfway through the meal I decided to speak again.

"You really are whacked aren't you?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What?" she asked startled. Looked up to see her looking at me with wide eyes.

"Do you honestly think that Edison isn't over the top, leprechauns with pots of gold, rainbows and break dancing cupids happy with you? I mean seriously the man practically has a prego glow about him whenever you enter a room."

"Isabella…"

"Bella." I told her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Bella. I think I know my husband well enough…"

"Obviously you don't." I challenged her. She gave me a very impressive sneer and opened her mouth but I stopped her. "Do you want to know what Edison is like when we go out together after work? He gets off of a long shift where he has to baby it a bunch of morons who apparently forget how to cook when the restaurant fills up and we are behind on tickets. He's grumpy, tired and pms'y. for the better part of an hour he is complaining that he should just go ahead quit because some… on most days he is ready to snap for whatever bullshit thing that has happened at work. Don't get me wrong he loves his job, he loves cooking but he hates that out of all the staff, I am the only one that he handpicked and it was a fight the death for her to get me on board. But he would so much rather be at home with you then to spend long hours at the restaurant. But he knows that you. He knows that you will stress yourself to the point of sickness if he jeopardized his career by doing that."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. And the reason that we go to the bar is because in case you haven't noticed by the contents of my fridge, I am kind of a lush. The bar is my idea. More than once he has suggested a different place so that you can come along. Those are the times you have accompanied us. But he also knows how uncomfortable we are around each other and he does want to put you… you not me, through that too often."

"I… I didn't know."

"And trust me there is nothing that he would tell me that he wouldn't tell you." I told her grabbing her empty plate and mine and taking them to the sink and putting on some coffee. "He loves you insanely. After he has calmed down enough that he is himself again he will spend a good portion of the night talking about you. I swear I know about you guys then I do myself. I know your favorite color, food, stone, show, book, music. I know how you met, fell in love. I know about your first date. Hell I even know your favorite places to shop. More so because a few times we ended up at those stores so he could buy you a little gift."

I went back to sit with her and studied her dazed expression. "Edison and I could never have more in common with the two of you. We just have different things in common. Edison knows you hate cursing and you know that Edison can have a very dirty mouth. But around me he could curse up a storm because… fucking shit as you can see my mouth isn't exactly clean. Where you are a very calm, quiet and happy to just be, Edison has his moments, as you well know, that he just can't be fucking still, where he has to be the loudest, dumbest, craziest person in the room. He can be as neurotic, narcissistic, and just plain foolish as he wants to be around me and I don't particularly care. Hanging out with me he can be that person and not have to worry about embarrassing me or scaring me because usually I am there right along with him. He loves you with a sickness, really but he doesn't think you can handle that side of him so he doesn't show it as often with you."

"I never knew. He never said. I just assumed." She sighed.

"You know what they say about assuming, right?" I told her with a smirk. She chuckled and nodded.

"I wish he wouldn't feel like that. I love Edison with everything in me. I could never be embarrassed or scared of him letting loose. I want to be able to enjoy all sides of him."

"Yeah. That's the same thing that I told him. But he is so thick-headed. He doesn't believe that you want to hang out with us, just to be able to spend more time with him."

"You really told him to bring me along more on your nights out?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Rosemary, I did." I rolled my eyes at her. "Despite what you think, I don't hate you. Granted you are not one of my favorite people in the world but still you are his wife and for that reason alone I can tolerate being around you."

"God Bella, I am so stupid. I have been painting you as this home wrecking hussy and that is not at all true."

"Yes well…" I shrugged agreeing with her on all accounts. "Coffee?" I asked getting up.

"Sure." She got up and followed me to the counter her half empty glass in hand. "Bella can you ever forgive me? About trying to set you up so many times. I had just figured if I could get you interested in another guy that Edison would spend less time with you and more with me. I was hoping that he would remember why he loved me."

"I can forgive you, but only if you promise, and I mean on your newest pair of Manolo Blahniks' that you will never try to set me up again. Every last one of them has been a disaster. The last one was just hell." I told her pouring us both a mug of coffee.

"Oh come on they haven't all been that bad. Though I will apologize again for Reginald. I never would have guessed that he was like that."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know, so I should apologize for yelling at you, it wasn't your fault. You are not responsible for his actions. Besides, I got to break in my taser." I giggled.

"True and he is still walking crooked." She laughed. I smiled. Edison told me that in retaliation for me, every time he sees Reggie, he mentions my name just to see Reggie flinch and he hand twitch towards his crotch. Ahhh…. Good times. "But Sam…" I shook my head at her.

"We are not going to talk about Sam. Not now, not ever." I told her. She wanted to press the issue, I know. I could see the questions in her eyes but the look I gave her stopped her.

We both started sipping our coffee and that was that.

**(End flashback)**

Yep that brought about a new era in our tentative friendship. We weren't any closer, but at least we understood each other. She still brought up Sam every once in a while but with a warning glance from Edison she would stop herself.

Today I was one of nights to run the kitchen. Edison just didn't have the energy. I think it was because he was out last night and got wasted. His hangover was massive and he spent a majority of his time in his office. I giggled to myself wondering what exactly he did last night. Probably a guy's night with his favorite cousin. Last night I had a date. A date with my TIVO and a pint of Late Night Snack. That is the best damn ice cream in the freaking world I tell ya.

Today we were starting our new seasonal menu and I was doing a majority of the prep work. I couldn't trust the idiots I worked with to do it and with Edison being only at half mass today it was up to me. I had turned on my radio and was singing along with the local country channel as I worked. Hey I'm from Ari-freaking-zona; we lived on country music there. Speaking of which I will have to give my mother a call soon. If I don't then she will freak and would then have to deal with a frantic, psycho Renée on my door step yelling at me about how I could have fallen off a cliff, or drowned in a ravine in New damn York and she would never know. I never said she made sense just that she would be frantic.

"What the hell is that shit Bella?" Edison asked coming out of his office. He sounded more like himself but I knew that he still wasn't up to dealing with tonight.

"Hey leave my music alone. I don't make fun of that racket you call music do I?"

"Yes, you do." He snickered.

"Okay so I do. Well get over it, because tonight is my night and I will listen to whatever I damn well please." I told him and joking but fierce voice.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died. Is little Bella going through some withdrawal symptoms?" He teased. I picked up a piece of carrot and threw it to him, which he promptly caught in his mouth. I swear no matter how wayward I threw food at him it always ended up in his mouth.

The truth is I was going through some withdrawal symptoms. It was to the point that even BG couldn't help me. Those dreams persisted and my favorite toy was running out of juice. So more days than not I was cranky as all hell and even hornier then that.

"Suck it Eddie." I barked sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and grabbed a knife, helping me with the cutting. We were in our own little world singing and dancing, after he made me change the channel to a more neutral station. I was actually relaxed and having fun until a soft voice wafted in through the dining room.

"Edison, honey you back there?"

I rolled my eyes, earning an elbow to my side from Eddie. I sighed and went back to singing and working. I heard the door swing open and two sets of feet hit the shiny floor, one heeled and one muffled. I already had an inkling of who had come with her. She would never quit. She was determined to get answers one way or another.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Rosemary asked Edison as he left me to go to her. I could hear them kissing and smiled. I loved that I was able to help her understand him a little better. The deep chuckled I heard following that made my smile fade a little.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You too are happy to see watch other. Can you save it for the bedroom?" Sam's voice carried, vibrating through my body. Fuck I hated that.

"Sorry. You know if you found yourself a nice girl you could do this also and you wouldn't be so worried about us doing it." Rosemary said.

"Uh yeah. No thanks. I am good." He answered with a chuckle.

"So what brings you two here?" Edison asked coming back to stand across from me at the island and continue what he was doing while talking to them. He threw me a glance but I ignored him.

"Actually we were just stopping through, on our way to the airport." Rosemary answered him. Even with my back to him I could tell he was staring at me. But despite myself I was following their conversation almost with religious fascination. I could tell me attempt at pretending I wasn't paying any attention wasn't working from the smirk Edison kept throwing at me.

"Oh yeah, you're going to pick up your brother, right?" Edison asked, glancing at me again. My hand stilled for just second.

Sam had a brother, I thought he was an only child, at least according to Jacob he was.

"Yep, he's finally coming to live with me. Finally, it's taken a little longer then it should have to get him here. But it's happening now, his flight gets in at 5:45 and he is bringing a friend for a couple of weeks. I figured I would get them settled and then, if it's okay, bring them here for dinner. After I told them how good this place was they wanted to try it. I should warn you though, they eats as much as I do if not more." He chuckled.

My knife had a mind of its own and it cut forcefully into the celery. Edison quirked his eyebrows at me but continued talking.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. But Bella is in charge of the kitchen tonight. So maybe we should ask her. What do you say Bella, feeling like cooking for a football team tonight?" He smiled widely at me.

I glared up at him. "It's fine." I snapped, gritting my teeth.

"Good it's all settled. So who is law school bringing?" Edison asked after a short, semi-awkward pause.

"Uh…" Sam paused uncomfortably. "I will bring them by around 8 then and Embry is bringing Quill with him. You don't know him but…" he cut off when I had jammed my knife into the cutting board I was using. Edison started at the sound. My hands gripped the edge of the island as I struggled to control my temper. My knuckles were turning white with the grip I had on it and my face was turning red with the effort it was taking for me to calm down.

"Bella?" Edison said warily.

"Excuse me?" I ground out before abruptly walking away.

I shut myself up in Edison's office. I was shaking with rage. What the fuck is this shit? Fate truly is a bitch on the rag. She likes to fuck with people, toy with them and, apparently, I am her toy of choice this fucking year. The bitch just couldn't leave me the fuck alone. Is it really to fucking much to ask to have a normal fucking human life. Is that such a bad fucking thing. I thought I had left all my problems, drama and shit back in that podunk rinky dink little town only to have it follow me over 2000 miles and bring even more shit with it.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I shouted out slamming my hands down on the hard wood desk. Pain shot through them but not enough to worry about. I plopped down in the chair behind the desk and dropped my head into my hands. There was a knock on the door and I heard it crack open.

"Edison, please just give me a minute. I will come back out as I can." I told him with a sigh.

"Bella?"

My head shot up and my eyes found the deep brown pools of Sam's.

"What do you want?"

"Look I know you dislike me, and I get that. But…"

"Dislike…" I scoffed. "No, I don't dislike you Sam. I hate you. I hate you so much that I get physically ill at the thought of you anywhere near me. I hate you so much that nothing, and I mean nothing, in this entire world would bring me more pleasure than to see you writhing in pain on the floor holding your balls, and pissing yourself. So I think dislike would be a very inaccurate word to describe what I feel towards you, wouldn't you?" I spat out getting up.

"Bella, just listen. Embry and Quill…"

"Are none of my fucking concern. You, them, and everyone else from Forks can go to the deepest pits of hell as far as I am concerned. Excuse me I have work to do and people to feed." I said heading for the door. He blocked my path. I looked up at him. "Are you have gonna move or what? I don't have time for this."

"No. I need to tell you something and you need to listen. And if I have to keep you in this room for the rest of the goddamned night you will hear what I have to say." He threatened menacingly.

"Fuck you. I don't have to do shit except survive, which I was doing just fine until you showed up."

"Yeah, and you did that all on your own right. You survived everything and everyone with no help from anyone, right?" he told me.

"Yes, I did. I survived being left behind and abandoned not once, not twice but three fucking times." He moved so that his face was only inches from mine.

"You have no idea how wrong you are little girl." He growled.

"Like I said, I have work to do. So you can move on your own or I can move you and trust me I can do that just fine by myself as well." We stared each other down but he finally moved. I yanked the door open to see Edison and Rosemary standing on the outside. I brushed pasted them and headed back to my work, Sam right on my heels.

"You know what Isabella. You really are an ungrateful little bitch. You have no idea the things that have been done to keep you safe, to keep you alive."

I didn't answer. Just washing my hands and grabbing the next vegetable.

"You seem to think that I went out of my way to make your life a living hell, but I didn't. None of what happened was my fault and if you would pull your head out of your ass long enough you would see that. For Christ sake I saved your fucking life."

"Yeah, you're a fucking saint Sam. You can do no wrong. Everything you have ever done has been for the good of everyone else and you got nothing out of any of it."

"Actually, Everything that I have done when it came to Forks, La Push, Jacob, Embry, Quill, you and hell even Charlie has been for your own good. But you are wrong if you think I got nothing out of it. You're not the only one who has been screwed over in this life. Get over yourself."

"Don't." I shouted, turning to face him and pointing my very sharp knife at him. "Don't you fucking dare bring the father into this? Because if it wasn't for you then I would still have him. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been kicked out of his house. If it wasn't for you…"

"For fuck sakes. I DID NOT FORCE CHARLIE TO MAKE YOU LEAVE. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM KICKING YOU OUT. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KICK YOU OUT. HE SENT YOU AWAY, FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. WHY CANT YOU GET THAT?" He said shaking slightly. His fists were clenched and he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"You had nothing to do with him kicking me out? Are you sitting me? You were there Sam. You were right there, when Charlie asked me to leave. You are telling me that you had nothing to do that. Why were you even there? Did you really hate me that much that you had to turn my father against me. It wasn't enough that you turned Jacob against me. The only two people in the world that were even trying to hold me together and you took them away."

"I was there because I was talking to Charlie. We were in the middle of a conversation when you came home. If you want to know the truth I was trying to…" he stopped, clenching his jaw.

"You were what?" he shook his head. "Oh come on. Don't stop now. Go ahead and tell me." I put the knife down and walked directly in front of him. I could see Rosemary and Edison, along with a few people in the doorways that had heard the shouting watching with trepidation. "Tell me Sam. Tell me who was responsible for me being run out of my home. Who do I have to thank for feeling worthless and unwanted for the last few years of my life. Who Sam, huh?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, he shaking was becomingvery apparent and he breathed heavily. Being this close to him I could hear a low growl come from his chest.

"Come on Mr. Big Shot. Tell me who I should be blaming if not you." I dared him.

"CHARLIE, OKAY! CHARLIE IS THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO MAKE YOU LEAVE .IT WAS HIS IDEA, HIS PLAN AND HIS DECISION THAT YOU SHOULD LEAVE FORKS." He shouted shaking so much he was almost a blur.

My heart stopped and my breath hitched painfully as the impact of his words penetrated my brain.

"What?" I asked softly all my vibrato leaving me in that instant. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"Yeah, it was your father that made the decision for you to leaving. When you got there I wasn't trying to make him do it I was trying to talk him out of it. Convince him there was another way."

I stepped back my breaths coming out in pants as my head started to spin. I shook my head at him, not wanting to believe what he had just said.

"I'm sorry. Bella, I didn't want to tell you this way. I wanted to explain it to you so you could understand… so that you would know that…" his words faded into the background as the blood rushed through my ears.

My heart clenched painfully and my stomach was tied up in so many knots that I was starting to feel sick. I walked past him still talking, went to the office grabbed my car keys and walked back out. Mumbling an excuse that I am not even sure I understood I left the restaurant and rushed to my car. I climbed behind the wheel, hearing someone shouting my name, and peeled out. Tears blurred my eyes as I drove like a bat out of hell. A sob broke from my chest as I thought back on that evening.

All this time I was angry because I thought he let someone who had no business making that decision force him to make me leave and now I find out that... my own father wanted me out. He had already packed a good majority of my clothes by the time I had gotten home. That night was the last I spent in Forks. The next morning he loaded up the car and drove me to the airport. Awkward silence followed that drive, neither of us talking. I stared blankly out of the window watching the passing scenery. It was the 'Now Leaving Forks' sign that made me truly feel alone. Pulling up to the airport, Charlie stopped me with a hand on my arm before I could get out.

"_Despite what you think Bella, I do love you and I am doing this for your own good." He said when I looked over at him. I was pissed then. I was tired of people doing things for my own good. Shouldn't I be the one to decide what was for my own good? Without a word, I snatched my arm out of his grasp, got out, grabbed my suitcase and walked through the glass doors, not looking back, not even to say goodbye to my father, the man who no longer wanted me. _

I sobbed against my steering wheel at the red light unable to control it. The pain of that night was just as bad if not worse than when Edward left and when I lost Jacob. It represented everything that I had started to believe was true about myself. I wasn't good enough for anyone to want to keep.

A steering wheel honking behind me made me jump. I looked up to see the light had turned green. Stepping on the pedal I sped through the light just as it was turning yellow.

I didn't see the car as it sped through its own light, only hearing the honk of a horn. I looked up just into to see the horrified look of the young man behind the wheel and headlights. I heard the impact, heard the crunch of metal on my side of the car. My airbag didn't deploy so my head slammed against the wheel right before the seatbelt yanked me back hard against the seat. I heard yelling and the passenger door being opened and then everything went black.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? YES I ENDED IT WITH A CLIFFY. BUT I AM HOPING, I DONT WANT TO MAKE ANY PROMISES, TO UPDATE SOON. SO I DONT THINK IT WILL BE THERE LONG. **

**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ. BELLA AND SAM SEND THEIR LOVE AND THEY HOPE YOU REVIEW. **


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**REALLY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ!**

I know I haven't updated in a very long time this story or my others. Honestly I don't have an excuse except that I lost the plot on them. I mean I know what I want to do with them but I am stuck as far as the next chapter for them. Maybe I am trying to do to much writing three stories for fanfic and working on

my original story to publish. So I am asking for your guys opinion.

I am putting up a poll. I want you guys to vote on which story you want me to continue now besides A New Life (because that is the only story that I seem to be doing fine on now. So it will between my other three stories.).

I want you to vote so I will know which one to update with ANL. The third and fourth place will be worked on together as soon as I am done with BOTH of my first two.

Sorry for leaving you guys hanging but seriously I think I am just trying to do too much as once and need to cut back before I end up saying screw it all and delete all my stories. I hope no one wants me to do that.

I will keep this pole up for three weeks at which time I will let you all know the results with a post of the voted upon story.

Please help me make this decision because I truly love all my story ideas and have a good idea that you will love them all.

Thanks for the support.

Love,

Nikki


End file.
